


fight so dirty, but you love so sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson - Friedman/Timbers
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, F/M, I put the bbaj thing in the character tags just to be safe, Implied/Referenced Sex, we don’t want fanfics for a dead fandom getting out to others on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Damn, you’re beautiful.”





	fight so dirty, but you love so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I remember watching the BBAJ bootleg for the first time a year ago and thinking within the first fifteen minutes, “huh, I might actually be bi.”
> 
> Ah, good times.

“Damn, you’re beautiful.” 

Rachel just snuggled deeper into her beloved Andrew.

“Is something wrong, Rachel?”

“No! It’s just that...” Rachel paused, thinking about how to put her feelings into words. “I’m nervous. What if my parents find out? They’ll never forgive me.” 

“If they don’t forgive you, them fuck ‘em.” Andrew shrugged. “You’ll always be my Rachie.”

“That’s not how it works...”

The tall man sighed. “I know, I know. I probably don’t know what it’s like.”

Rachel pressed her face into her boyfriend’s chest, and Andrew knew she was worried. And to be honest, he thought he might be too.

“Hey,” He said. “We’re always gonna have each other, okay? We’re gonna be fine.”

“If you say so...”

There was a minute of silence.

“Sweetheart?”

“Yes, Andrew?”

The emo smiled. “You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Rachel smiled back, and held him tighter. “And you’re hotter than the sun.”

Y’know, Andrew was an obnoxious, snarky, sarcastic prick.

But he loved Rachel.

And Rachel adored him just as much, if not more.


End file.
